


Ron Stampler Style

by bethecowboyy



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: He needs to s t o p, Ron deserves to punch Willy Stampler, Terry Jr. stands up for his stepdad bc solidarity, Willy Stampler is a shitty parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethecowboyy/pseuds/bethecowboyy
Summary: We all want Ron to stand up to his dad so I give you this.
Relationships: Ron Stampler & Terry Jr.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	Ron Stampler Style

Ron’s never been good at standing up to his dad. He’s never been good at standing up to anyone really, but standing up to his dad feels like too much. It feels like something he shouldn’t do. 

His dad is someone he should respect, right? 

Ron’s tried to respect his dad, he really has. He used to get his dad beers whenever he asked for them, he used to grab his dad’s toast out of their toaster that didn’t really work and burn his fingers, he used to shine his dad’s work shoes whenever he wanted them to be shined. 

So why doesn’t his dad respect him? W̶h̶y̶ ̶d̶o̶e̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶d̶a̶d̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶?̶ 

Henry keeps asking him if he wants to talk and he really doesn’t. He just wants his dad to tell him that he loves him. He wants his dad to show him the same respect that he’d showed him as a kid. 

He doesn’t really tell anyone this. He doesn’t even tell Henry or Terry Jr. The only person who he’s vaguely talked to about it is Samantha. If he could talk to Dr. Not Me then that would be great. 

Although...there’s no one to talk to now. No one except for Terry Jr. and there’s really no time to talk right now. His friends are all passed out, knocked unconscious by his own father. 

Ron knows it’s on purpose. He knows his father always waited until his mother was out of the room to yell at him. That way there was no one to talk back to his father, no one to tell him what he was saying or doing was wrong. 

Of course the fear of his mother being in the room hadn’t lasted very long. She’d died when he was just a kid. 

“Feels like old times, doesn’t it, Ron?” his father says, a smirk on his face. “You incompetent idiot, you really thought you could face me with your friends and win. Even your poor stupid stepson can’t do anything about it.” 

His father had cast hold person on Terry Jr. so he couldn’t escape. So he couldn’t do anything except watch the back and forth between Ron and his father. 

”Sir,” Ron speaks. Terry Jr. looks like he would have flinched if he could move. “Do you love me?” 

”Love you?” Ron’s father scowls. “What a stupid question.” 

”Is that a yes?” 

Silence. 

”Dad,” Ron starts, his hands fisted at his sides. 

”Don’t call me that,” his father snaps, his hold on Terry Jr. tightening. 

”Sir...do you love me?” Ron asks, his voice sounding desperate. 

”God, you’re so whiny, no wonder your stepson didn’t like you. I told you that you would never be a good father, Ron, and yet you decided to become one anyway.” 

Ron’s face falls. There’s a thud as Terry Jr. suddenly falls to the ground. 

”Don’t talk about my dad like that,” he snaps, getting up from the ground and dusting his knees off. It already made Terry Jr. sick to his stomach to hear Ron call his own dad sir and he wasn’t about to let Willy make fun of Ron’s parenting. Especially with the way that Willy had parented. 

”Dad? Stupid, stupid boy...this isn’t your dad, this is some dumbass who decided to marry your mother. Seems you two are a perfect match for each other since you’re both so, so incompetent.” 

”Don’t talk to my son like that.” 

Ron. 

Ron is...angry. His hands shake, his teeth clench. 

Ron did his best to not get angry. He’d seen his dad angry one too many times. (S̶o̶m̶e̶t̶i̶m̶e̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶ w̶o̶r̶r̶i̶e̶d̶ h̶e̶ ̶l̶o̶o̶k̶e̶d̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶d̶a̶d̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶n̶g̶r̶y̶.̶) Nothing ever ended well when his dad was angry. 

Ron had never been good at standing up to his dad. He’d never been good at a lot of things, but especially standing up to his dad. 

But no one talks to his son like that, especially not his father. Especially not Willy. 

”Who do you think you’re talking to, boy?” Willy growls out, stepping forward. Ron flinches for just a moment, his hands coming up over his head. Like when he was a kid. 

There’s a flash of movement and suddenly Terry Jr. is standing in front of Ron with his arms outstretched. His arms are shaking, but he doesn’t move. 

Ron brings his hand up and rests it on Terry Jr’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. 

Willy simply rolls his eyes. “If you’re that much of an idiot that you’re going to take the hit for this dimwit then I simply don’t care.” 

Terry Jr. flinches, a small and scared noise coming from his lips. And Ron realizes that Terry Jr. should not be the one protecting him. Terry Jr. is a kid. A small, scared kid. 

Terry Jr. turns to face Ron, his hands curling into himself as he grabs onto Ron’s shirt. Ron’s certain that he’s never been more pissed off in his life. And he’s also certain of one more thing. 

He’s certain that h̶i̶s̶ ̶d̶a̶d̶ Willy doesn’t love him. And he’s certain that he never has. 

Willy brings his hand down, but the sound of the slap never comes. 

Willy’s wrist is trapped in Ron’s hand, mere inches away from Terry Jr. 

”I’m not a stepdad. I’m the dad who stepped up,” Ron says, his other hand pulling back into a fist. “And I think it’s time for you to step down!” 

Ron’s hand collides with Willy’s face, watching the other man fly back a few feet. It takes a minute for Willy Stampler to actually get himself coordinated, but Ron is nowhere to be found. 

Just a pair of pants stands before him, not a Ron or Terry Jr. in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I published a fanfiction yesterday, but no fandom has ever filled me with this much serotonin and inspiration. Also, Ron deserves to punch his dad in the face.


End file.
